Firestarter (novel)
Firestarter is a book from 1980 by Stephen King . The story was in 1984 filmed as Firestarter . Content [ hide ] *1 Story **1.1 Experiment **1.2 Charlie **1.3 The shop **1.4 Gevangennemning **1.5 Experiments with Charlie **1.6 The escape **1.7 denouement *2 Story Structure *3 Operations Story [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story. Experiment [ edit ] ''Andy McGee doing in college participating in a scientific experiment involving 24 participants receive an injection. Twelve of them get a saline injected, twelve of them to test medical stuff, they are told. They do not get to hear who gets what administered to the test 'blind' and thereby make possible information. Participation is said to be 'as usual' risk and test each person gets $ 200. McGee met in the hall where the test is conducted fellow contestant Vicky Tomlinson. Both are not fully convinced of their participation, but could use the money. In reality it is not a harmless test, but a top-secret government agency called a 'shop' (original: The Shop ). Twelve of the participants are given a substance injected with the code name "Six Party" (original: Lot Six ). The aim is to try to make when ordinary people. Superhuman abilities loose McGee and Tomlinson are adjacent to the test area and find something when they can communicate through the experiment suddenly together telepathy . They develop during the 'conversation' feelings for each other. Afterwards they both hold small indeed psychic abilities on the experiment, McGee can manipulate people and they want to impose, but if he does too often or too strong use he gets severe headaches and even brain hemorrhages . Tomlinson is from a distance, close doors and turn off the radio or TV with her thoughts. Charlie [ Edit ] Years later, McGee and Tomlinson married and the parents of an eight-year-old daughter, Charlie . Charlie turns of a battle very different than her parents. From her infancy she has a growing pyrokinetisch power, which they include her teddy bear in a fire set in an angry mood. Some impact on her health did not. Therefore, the store would be only too happy to get her hands on. The shop [ edit ] McGee and Tomlinson do not know they are being watched all these years after the test in secret by the shop. This considered the experiment as unsuccessful as the talents of their subjects were too small and too many negative side effects had to be real to be useful. They had not counted on two of their subjects were to breed. Together It has created a huge interest on their part in Charlie. Now the girl eight years, they want to get their hands on her for further experiments. The first time that agents of the store to try this, it fails. While McGee is not home, they come to his house and murder Tomlinson, who eventually released under torture where her daughter is. McGee knows, however, to intercept the two agents Shop and liberate Charlie while using his talents to put one agent in a coma and the other into thinking that he is blind. Then they flee, and that many months remain long. Hitchhiking they pull the country. Gevangennemning [ edit ] The flight takes them to the state of New York. Almost get the store to grab when Charlie and her father get a lift from a farmer named Irv Manders, who takes them to his house them. Charlie is forced to use against the police, fire, and thereby the whole farm of Irv and his wife Norma flat. Her gift She then swears never to use. Her gift However Irv does not blame Charlie McGee and gives even his jeep so they can escape. They withdraw into a cottage that was once McGee's grandfather. There they spend the winter. At long last, the shop turns Vietnam veteran John Rainbird in a hit man to shop Indian descent. He is obsessed with death and wants to know where he has great interest in her gift. well like Charlie He knows unseen an arrow with a narcotic in Charlies shoot, then McGee bends over her and shot in the back by the same means neck. Experiments with Charlie [ edit ] Six months after the abduction by Rainbird prove father and daughter all the time to be. Kept apart in different areas of the complex of the shop McGee has been heavily influenced by thorazine held and therefore farther and farther away from his gift hit. The Shop is considering to send. Him to an institution in Hawai'i It is the shop, led by James 'Cap' Hollister to do to Charlie in particular. Refuses though half a year each communication, let alone collaboration. Dr..Hockstetter and Dr.. Pynchot must perform the experiments, but the longer begin to doubt the ability of the pyrokinetisch girl. the more Rainbird decision a different approach. Because Charlie has never seen him in her abduction, he poses as a cleaner in her room. Initially she ignores him, but on a night when the power fails know Rainbird win by pretending he is afraid of the dark as a result of torture by her confidence Vietcong . So he builds slowly but surely trust with Charlie. Rainbird when the time is ripe for eight, he makes Charlie wise that they should shop blackmail . They should ask the scientists at performances for each piece of cooperation that they granted them, as allowed outside, riding on''Necromancer'' and seeing her father. Of asking for that last favor Rainbird Charlie tries to keep as long as possible because this will never happen, if it is to Rainbird and shop. In exchange for other favors, Charlie founded increasing burn in test rooms, where scientists are beginning to wonder whether the Earth can handle the maximum potential of its power. The escape [ edit ] During the same power failure which Rainbird Charlie's gaining confidence, Mcgee, succeeds because he does not get his medication on time and because he panics, is to manipulate themselves and get as to overcome his addiction. Both his gift back Then he begins a complex escape plan. First he manipulates his psychiatrist, Pynchot, to ensure that the store will keep him. Bit longer here However, because Pynchot himself mentally not entirely in order, however, McGee's manipulation caused a so-called ricocheteffect, which runs through Pynchot and commits suicide. McGee takes advantage of this by persuading to take him to Pynchot Hollister's funeral , and then further manipulate his plan for him should Hollister McGee and Charlie both to bring to the institute in Hawai'i and self go with them. He also leaves Hollister deliver a letter to Charlie when he warns her to Rain Bird's deception, and he gives Hollister command to send to San Diego. Rainbird away However Rainbird feel wetness and comes with its own research behind McGee's plan. The day that McGee wants to carry out his plan Rainbird confronts him and Charlie in the stable. McGee uses his ability once to Rainbird render harmless but that overloaded his brain and gets a stroke . Moreover Rainbird succeeds just to McGee fatally wounding with a bullet. Before he dies, McGee urges his daughter to show that it is serious. Shop Charlie then destroyed the entire complex and escaped. Denouement [ edit ] After days of wandering and lifts Charlie reached the rebuilt farm of the Manders, who take her home and keep her hidden months. The rumors that Charlie is with them anyway eventually reach the shop, but they can catch Charlie she appears to have fled the farm again. She goes to the headquarters of the magazine Rolling Stone , one of the few reliable media sources that has no ties with the government, to tell her story and thus make. practices of public Shop Story Structure [ Edit ] Eyes of Fire uses an in medias res narration, at the start of the book are McGee and his daughter is already on the run and just arrived in New York City. All that is done, the experiment where McGee participated until the time that Charlie McGee rescues from the shop and they begin their flight, afterwards is told through flashbacks. Operations [ edit ] *''Firestarter'' was modified in 1984 to the same movie , with Drew Barrymore as Charlie. *In 2002, the film was a sequel titled Firestarter 2: Rekindled . *Drew Barrymore again performed the role of Charlie now grown into an episode of Saturday Night Live . Category:1980 books